If Mikayla Had A Heart
by HSMDramaPrincess
Summary: Miley has a new student at her school, and guess who it is?  And shes, nice?  Watch as Miley discovers the other side of Mikayla.  I don't own Hannah Montana!
1. How Long Does It Take To Get Ready?

**Hey, guys. This is my second fic, so hope it does as good as my first, or better. Please tell me how this is going! Review! This idea kind of just came to me, so my bestest friend told me to write it now! Review! I don't own anything, including Mikayla, and her song, I only own the plot.**

"And ladies and gentlemen, that was Mikayla, with her new song, 'If Cupid Had A Heart', this week's Number 1 song, over Hannah Montana, with her Number 2 song, - "

"Augh!" Groaned Miley as she dragged herself out of bed. Another morning, another day of having to deal with Mikayla and her stupid song. What was so good about it, anyway? She had turned off her alarm clock before the radio announcer said which Hannah song had come in second this week to 'If Cupid Had A Heart'. Thinking that they were finally done raving about Mikayla, she turned the radio back on.

"We have breaking news, folks, Mikayla will be canceling her tour for the next few weeks, she feels that she needs to spend more time with her family."

Canceling her tour? Yes! That means no more scheduling conflicts with Hannah and Mikayla concerts! Spend more time with her family? Although the excuse was kind of far-fetched, Miley didn't really care. No more Mikayla. With Miley being Hannah, and having to go to school, Mikayla almost pushed her over the edge a few times. But that didn't matter anymore, she was gone! At least for a little while. Soon, Miley realized why she was awake in the first place, it was a school day, and she had better get up soon, or risk being late. Miley quickly ran to her closet, and grabbed some clothes. Unfortunately, she went too deep into her closet, and grabbed a Hannah outfit. As she ran downstairs, her cell phone rang.

"Lilly alert in 3..2..1..touchdown! And the crowd goes wild!" Miley's best friend, Lilly arrived on her skateboard, wearing her usual garb. Immediately, Lilly noticed her friend's choice in clothing, and exclaimed,

"You look great! I mean oh, man, you look great, why do you look great?"

"What?" Miley asked. "I just grabbed some clothes from my closet – Oops! Wrong closet!"

"Yeah," Lilly said. "Going to school wearing something Hannah wore to her last concert would not help in hiding your identity."

"Good point," Miley added. "Although, this outfit is really cute!" Both girls started giggling about how they got the outfit, and conversing in 'girl speak'. At that time, Oliver walked in. Having no clue as to what they were saying, he began talking to Mr. Stewart.

"Oliver, thank goodness you aren't a girl, I need some muscle and sweat in this house."

"But don't you have Jackson? He's got –"

"Oliver, you don't know how hard I've tried to get some muscle into that boy, but it just never seems to work."

"I understand, Mr. Stewart, some guys, they just aren't cut out for being a buff, burly, tough, strong, ruthless, insensitive, all together manly guy like us." He struck what he thought to be a strong pose. At that time, Miley and Lilly asked Oliver,

"Oliver, do you like this outfit?"

"Well, the green is very flattering to your complexion, and the brown brings out your eyes, but I don't know about the top. It makes you hips look –" He slapped his hand up to his mouth.

"It's my mom's magazines talking, not me."

"Sure, Oliver. And it was the pudding talking when –"

"You know I don't like talking about that, Lilly."

"Well, what about the time with the pink jelly – " Lilly began to stare into space, thinking about the time with the pink jelly.

"That either and we are gonna be late if you don't hurry up" Oliver interrupted her thoughts, bringing her back down to Earth.

"Okay, Oliver, but Miley has to change first."

"I think I'm just gonna leave, then. I know when you say 'We are just gonna change', you mean 'We are just gonna take half an hour to pick out a top, then we will be right down.'"

"Okay, okay, we'll only take 29 minutes this time." Lilly ran away, giggling with Miley. Oliver sighed.

"Girls, can't live with 'em."

"Can't live without 'em." Robby Ray finished.

**So, how do you guys like it? Hope you do. I haven't read any fics about Mikayla, that I thought that this would be a cool idea. Please review! I need some so I can update sooner! And, I need one favor from you guys. Tell me if Mikayla should come to their school as herself, or as another person. I need some input on that. I'm not sure which one to do.**


	2. Jake's Back!

**Hey, thanks for reviewing! I really appreciate it! Keep reviewing, and reading! Can't wait for you to tell me how you like this chapter! This was a really hard decision to make, so tell me if you like it! **

As Lilly, Miley and Oliver walked up to their school, they noticed a hubbub of people gathered around a certain someone. All three of them immediately thought,

"Great, Jakes back."

And they were right. But kind of wrong. As they got nearer, they heard shouts of,

"Jake! You're back!" "Jake! I love you!" "Can I have your autograph?" And other screams from overjoyed fans. Each of them looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Miley immediately whined,

"Great, Jake's back! Now I have to deal with his egotistical self again!" 

"I thought that you guys were gonna be going out after he came back?" Lilly said.

"Yeah, he's gonna kiss me, then leave for Romania? I don't think so! Like I could even pretend to like that egotistical, jerk face, Miley-leaving, rude, egotistical-"

"You said egotistical already." Came a voice from behind Miley's left shoulder. The voice was embodied by a blonde, smiling girl who looked around their age. "Who are you talking about?"

"Hi, new person, I'm talking about Jake Ryan. Our school's celebrity. Speaking of which, why aren't you over there with all of the other screaming fans?"

"Well, I've been with him enough, doing cover sho – darn! I mean, I'm not a huge fan. How come you guys aren't?" The new girl asked Miley.

"We're pretty used to him by now. So, what's your name?"

"I'm Mika-Michelle."

"Mika-Michelle?"

"No, just Michelle. Michelle, um, Moore. I just moved here from Wisconsin."

"Wisconsin? Wow, interesting."

"Not really. Lots of cows." Lilly interrupted,

"Did you know that you look like Mikayla?"

"Well, umm, some people say I kind of look like her, but I've never met her. I'm not a big fan myself."

"You don't seem to be a big fan of anything." Miley muttered to herself. "So, Michelle, who do you have first period?"

"Ms. Kunkle. You guys?"

"Same here. So, we'll see you in class, then?"

"Yup, see you later." Miley turned to her 2 best friends.

"There is something fishy about her, and I don't just mean because she's from Wisconsin. I mean, really? Mika-Michelle? Who forgets their own name?"

"Maybe a girl who just got to this school today? And maybe is kind of nervous about making friends?" Lilly retorted.

"Yeah, but, something ain't right about her." Miley replied.

The three of them walked into their class, and took their usual seats. Michelle sat near them. Ms. Kunkle began to take roll call.

"Class, as all of you may have noticed, there is a new student in our class, who is also a celebrity! Everyone welcome-"

"Jake Ryan!" Michelle interrupted.

"Well, yeah, I guess that he's here too, but who I meant was-"

"Me! I know some people may compare me to her, but I don't think I look anything like her." Michelle interrupted again.

"But the class list says-" As soon as Ms. Kunkle said that, Michelle ran up to the front of the class, and began muttering to the teacher. A few moments later, Ms. Kunkle announced,

"We have a new classmate! Everyone meet, Michelle, um, Moore! Our new student from, Wisconsin!" Michelle quickly raced to her seat, trying to ignore the stares from the other students. Class continued as normal, with Jake trying to get Miley's attention the entire period. As soon as class ended, Jake ran up to Miley with a giant grin on his face,

"Hey! I haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah, I guess, Jake, but I haven't talked to you in a while either."

"I tried to call you yesterday, but-"

"But what, Jake? I didn't answer? Seeing as you haven't called me the entire time you were in Romania? I don't blame myself for not answering. You kiss me, run off to Romania, then don't even call me? And don't even think about saying that there isn't any service there, either! I checked."

"But, Miley,-"

"But nothing, Jake! I'm done with you! Good-bye!"

"Miley," Miley stormed away, with her friends following close behind. They could already see all the other girls crowding him, offering him a shoulder to cry on. Although they couldn't notice, the only other girl not swarming Jake was the new girl, opening her locker, and revealing an interior covered in pictures of Hannah Montana.

**So, how did you like this chapter? I hope that it was enough for you. Sorry, this isn't a Jiley fic. I just needed a reason to have people swarming around someone. And I've always wanted to do a breakup scene. Review! With some ideas, would be nice! Say anything you want! I just want some ideas! **


	3. We're More Hannah Fans

**Don't worry, Fabulousity, it won't be Moliver. I don't think that there will be much romance in this story. **

**Amdrag, Micockroach is nice, just not to Hannah.**

**HannahMontana-SG1lover, I don't know. That's a great idea, though. **

**Sorry this is so late in being updated. I have had total writer's block with this story, so it's been hard to write. I've also been working a lot on my High School Musical fic, so read that one! It's almost over, so review both of my stories! I need some ideas, so any and all ideas will be greatly appreciated! I can't guarantee that I will use all of your ideas, but I need some input to write. The last time I got inspiration was when I watched the Hannah episode with Mikayla in it, so I hope I can update before then next time. Review!**

"Daddy! What do you mean, she's going to be opening for Hannah? She can't! She said she had to spend time with her family!"

"Sorry, darlin'. I guess that she's not going to be in the public eye, but she is going to be performing sometimes, and the Hannah concert is one of those times. There is nothing I can do. Mikayla is going to be the one opening for Hannah."

"What about the Jonas Brothers?"

"The have the flu. They had to cancel. But this is only for one night."

"The flu, likely story. This is horrible! I'm gonna have to share a stage with that Micockroach. I know! I'll just cancel the concert!"

"Miley, you know you can't do that. You would disappoint thousands of people."

"I know, but it sounded like a good idea at the time. But, I don't want to have to sing with her. She is such a jerk!"

"Well, we will just have to deal with it."

"I guess."

As Miley, Lilly, and Oliver headed to class, they began to discuss the Hannah concert.

"Yes! Mike Standly gets to go to his 2nd Hannah concert!"

"Yup, and hopefully he won't embarrass himself in front of Mikayla or anyone else backstage."

"Yeah, Oliver, we don't need you making a fool out of yourse-"

"Lilly! You don't need to be rude. It's not like you didn't have your bouts of embarrassment."

"You're right, Miley. Sorry, Oliver. But don't embarrass me now! Lola has a reputation to keep up."

"And you think that Mike Standly doesn't? Well, okay, but whatever. I can't wait for the concert."

"Can you guys stop thinking about backstage for a minute? I have a bigger problem to deal with. Mikayla? Remember?"

"Miley, you are just going to have to deal with-"

"Deal with what?" Interrupted a voice from behind them. It was Michelle. "I was wondering, where is Mr. Corelli's class is. I have him next."

"Follow us." Miley replied. "We do too." She said with a sideways glance at Lilly and Oliver.

"That was close." Wispered Lilly to Miley. "She almost heard us."

"Heard what?" Michelle again interrupted. "By the way, what are you guys doing tonight? I have some tickets to a Hannah Montana concert! I won't be able to make it, so I wanted to give them to you guys."

"We're going to be there already! We have backstage passes, and everything!" Oliver exclaimed. He was interrupted by a kick to the knee by Lilly.

"Yeah, we're going to be there. But we'll be backstage, the whole time."

"Really? Well, then you probably won't need my tickets. I won't be able to make it, so I guess I'll have to find someone else. Aren't you excited that Mikayla is opening for Hannah? I think Mikayla is a way better singer. Hannah's outfits aren't too impressive either."

Lilly, while trying to keep Miley from killing Michelle, said, "Well, we are kind of more Hannah fans than Mikayla."

"Oh, well, see you at the concert!"

"What? I thought you couldn't make it." Said Oliver, confused.

"Oh, never mind." Michelle replied, walking away.

"Something is definitely weird about that girl." Thought Miley to herself.

**So guys, how did you like it? All right, guys, this is the next update! I need your input again, who should reveal their identity first? Mikayla or Miley? Or both? You tell me. I'm not sure. Thanks for the reviews! I love you guys! Keep reading!**


	4. Sean Carter

**Sorry about how long it's taken! I've been trying to get this on, but it's been difficult with all this homework and everything! Hope you guys like it! **

Miley's POV

"So, in conclusion, this creepy looking guy, Avagadro, created the mole, 6.021023. Any questions?"

"Excuse me," Interrupted a tall boy standing at the back of the room. "Is this Ms. Kunckle's Chemistry class?"

"Yes it is, and you are?"

"I'm Sean Carter. I'm new here."

As soon as he spoke those words, every girl in class, including me, Lilly, Amber, Ashley, and even Saint Sarah whipped their heads around to see this new addition to their class. In one second it was obvious that he was about to be the most popular guy in school. He was gorgeous. Tall, with wavy, almost curly hair, fair skin, and wow! His sense of style was definitely different than any girl in school had ever seen. Who knew that girl pants and a sweater could look so great on a guy? Apparently, they could.

"Okay, then, Sean, you may sit in front of Miss Truscott."

Miss Truscott? Yes! Lilly! She sits next to me, so he will be almost in front of me! I get to stare at him all hour! Darn! Now I won't be able to pay attention, and Chem is definitely my worst class. Oh, well.

As Lilly and I walk out of class, I start to complain,

"I wish I could talk to him."

"Yeah. Everyone knows that new kids are Amber and Ashley's until they get bored with them. It isn't fair-"

"Apparently everyone doesn't know about that rule." I saw that new girl, Michelle, talking to Sean! "What do I do?"

"Well, if you don't want little miss new girl getting him before you do, I suggest you get over there. ASAP."

"You're right, come with me. I can't do it alone."

"Fine." As we walked toward them, I felt my stomach do a hundred somersaults. He is so cute! Lilly started talking, "Hey, new guy, I'm Lilly, and this is,"

"M-m-iley." I stammered.

"Miley, that's a cool name."

"T-t-hanks." I managed to get out. Michelle resumed talking to him.

"So, I have an extra ticket I'm not using for the Mikayla concert tonight with a backstage pass, you want it?" Lilly rudely interrupted, much to my happiness,

"Um, Michelle, it's a Hannah Montana concert, not Mikayla."

"Oh, yeah, whatever. So, Sean, do you want it?"

"I guess, but I kind of promised my little sister that I would take her to a Hannah Montana concert if I ever got to go, I know it's kind of stupid, but if you only have one ticket, I can't go-"

"Miley has an extra ticket too, doncha, Miley?" Lilly added. I nodded. The only thing I could do, seeing as my tongue refused to work.

"Are you okay, Miley? You haven't said much."

"Ummm, ummm." Great! Now I can't talk at all! He probably thinks I'm some idiot! I hate this! I stared at the ground, examining my shoes.

"She's fine." Lilly excused my sudden lack of speech. "She sometimes just gets like this. Sorry. You want the ticket?"

"Sure! This is great! I'll see you guys there then?"

"No, we'll be doing…things…" Both Michelle and Lilly replied.

"Okay then, see you later."

"Bye!" Michelle and Lilly squealed.

"What was that for, Miley? You didn't say anything!" Lilly reminded me.

"I know, I know, I don't know why I was so stupid around him! Argh!"

"Wow! That stinks, and now you're about to go talk to him as-"

"Lilly! Michelle is still here!"

"Oh, yeah. Excuse us. See you later"

"Bye guys, I hope I can see you tonight!"

"Yeah. See ya. Geez Lilly! What were you thinking? You almost blew my cover!"

"I know, but what are you going to do about Sean? I mean, you are bound to run into him backstage, and then what? Is Hannah gonna not talk to a fan because he's too cute?"

"I get it, Lilly, I don't know what I'm gonna do! I'm gonna go think about it later."

At the Stewart Home

As I sat in my room thinking about today, I wondered if Sean will actually ever talk to me again, after I totally made a fool of myself. I hope so. Why did I have to do that? I know! I'll write a song about it! Perfect! That will help, at least a little.

The last time I freaked out

I just kept lookin' down

I st-st-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinkin' 'bout

Felt like I couldn't breathe

You asked what's wrong with me

My best friend Leslie said "Oh, she's just being Miley."

I figured that if I was going to write a song, I guessed that I would just use my name. Hopefully no one would notice.

Later on Instant Messaging

SmileyMiley has just signed on.

Sk8rGrl4Eva has just signed on.

SmileyMiley: hey lilly came up with a gr8 new song

Sk8rGrl4Eva: rly? i wanna hear!

SmileyMiley: i'm gonna do it at the concert!

Sk8rGrl4Eva: rly? ur dad's gonna let you?

SmileyMiley: yeah, he rly likes it!

Sk8rGrl4Eva: cool. thought about what ur gonna do about sean?

SmileyMiley: hide?

Sk8rGrl4Eva: ic. ttyl. good luck!

SmileyMiley: thnx! pick u up at 6?

Sk8rGrl4Eva: lola will be ready!

SmileyMiley has just signed off.

Sk8rGrl4Eva has just signed off.

**Sorry about how long it's taken me to upload a new chapter! Who knew sophomore year would be so hard? I finally got to put this up! Keep reviewing! **


	5. The Concert

**Okay, guys, I kinda put the story on unofficial hiatus, so that's why I didn't update for like ever. Now, I'm gonna rewrite the story, so more chapters should be coming out soon! And, xXACCEBXx's been bugging me forever to update!! Hopefully, the muses will smile on me, and a non-pointless chapter will come out of me! **

**I figured I would just put in a filler chapter before getting to my big scene to see if most of my readers come back. I hope they do.**

"I can't wait to get to the concert!" Oliver practically squealed.

"Please, Oliver, don't wet yourself, it's a rented limo." Miley warned.

"I resent that." Oliver replied.

"Too bad, cuz guess who's the popstar here? Yeah, that's me." Miley reminded.

"Whatever. Yay! I can see the arena!" Oliver started bouncing in his seat.

As the limo approached the stadium, they could see the Mikayla buses had already arrived.

"Geez!" Miley cried, "Does she need to plaster her face on all of her buses?"

"I guess so" Lilly replied, already tired of Miley's ranting about Mikayla, and just wanting to get to the concert already. "I mean, you do too, so it's only fair."

"Anyway," Miley ignored Lilly's other comment. "I hope Sean comes."

"He better. After that whole thing with having to go with his sister, he should be here tonight." Lilly mentioned.

As the trio approached the building, Mikayla ran out to greet them.

"Hannah!" She squealed, running toward them, and pulling Miley into a hug.

"Mikayla?" Miley asked, confused, while withdrawing herself from the discomfort.

"Turn around." Mikayla muttered under her breath.

"Paparazzi, huh?"

"Exactly. Don't worry, I still hate you." Mikayla, trying to make her voice unheard by the reporters about a hundred feet behind them, gave an uncomfortable hug to Lilly, also.

"Good! Then the feeling is mutual!"

"Let's get rehearsing then?"

"Sure, bestest buddy!" Miley had to force that sentence out of her mouth. "At least Sean will be here." She told Lilly. "That's the only upside to this."

"Sean?" Mikayla asked.

"Just a guy from scho– I mean a guy I kinda know from somewhere."

"Yeah, one of my friends gave tickets to a guy named Sean, with a backstage pass."

"Yeah, one of my friends, too."

"Really? You're friends with Michelle?"

"Ummm, yeah. She's one of my best friends. You're friends with Miley?"

"Yup, she's one of my best friends too."

"Poor her. Having to be friends with you? I feel really sorry for her."

After that last comment, Miley, Lilly, and Oliver proceeded to stomp away, completely insulted. They rushed to Hannah's dressing room, and Miley began to get her Hannah outfit on.

"Wow," Miley said, "I thought she was actually gonna be nice for a minute. Then she had to go and insult me like that."

"You thought Mikayla was going to be nice for a minute? Wow, Miley, maybe you should get some rest before Sean gets here!" Lilly said with a certain lilt to her voice.

"I know!" Miley replied, echoing Lilly's sing song voice. "He is so cute!"

"But what's with the tight pants and sweater?" Oliver added from the food cart. "Kinda creepy, you know?"

"If by creepy you mean utterly adorable, yeah, he's a creeper alright. Just call me Mrs. Lilly Creeper."

"Whatever. Something just doesn't seem right about him."

"Yeah, like how he can be so hot and sweet at the same time? Yeah, something ain't right about him." Miley giggled with Lilly about that one.

"Yeah, Miley, like you know how sweet he is. With all of the conversations you've had with him. All I'm saying is he doesn't strike me as the kind of guy you should be hanging around with."

"Whatever, Oliver. Lola likey, and–look! Johnny Depp! Johnny! Wait! Sorry about last time! It was an accident!" Lilly rushed off in the opposite direction, in search of Johnny.

"Yeah, Miley, she sure has a reputation to keep up." Oliver nudged Miley.

"Um, Oliver! I mean, Mike! It doesn't matter about her reputation, it matters about my secret! And if you keep calling me Miley, there won't be one anymore!"

"Fine, Hannah. Whatever. Jessica Alba! Whoa! Wait up!" Oliver headed in the same direction as Lilly, hoping to get a quick picture with Jessica.

"Hannah! Half an hour till curtain!"

"Okay, dad! I'll be ready."

Miley decided to go to her dressing room to warm up a little bit, when she noticed Sean had arrived, with, sure enough, a girl looking enough like him to be his sister. Tall, like him, with blonde hair instead of dark brown, like his, and glasses. She was younger than him, but looked a little more quirky than he did. He might have looked that way a few years ago, but–sweet nibblets! Mikayla had already gotten to him first! She was laughing it up with Sean and his sister!

"Hannah Montana!" His little sister screamed as soon as she saw Miley. "Oh my gosh! You're Hannah Montana!" Still, screaming, she ran over to Miley and started jumping up and down. "Sean! Stop flirting with Mikayla and get a picture of me and Hannah Montana!"

"Samantha, you didn't even ask if you could get a picture."

"Fine, Hannah Montana, can I get a picture with you?"

"Sure, sweetie. I'd love to. Hey, Sean." She said with a newfound confidence she assumed came with wearing the Hannah wig.

"Wait, how did you know my name?" Sean asked, confused.

"My friend, Miley told me you would be here, and you looked just like she described. Tall, dark-haired, and handsome."

"Why, thank you." Sean responded to the compliment with one of his gorgeous smiles.

"Well, Sean, like you were saying before we were so rudely interrupted, about your band?" Mikayla tried to get Sean's attention back to her.

"Yeah, yeah, the Lakeview Sunset. Look us up on Myspace."Sean replied halfheartedly to a pouting Mikayla, not taking his off of Miley.

**A/N if that's the name of a real band, sorry about that, just kinda made it up.**

"Really? You're in a band?" Miley asked.

"Yeah, but it's not really you're type. More of a garage screamo type of band, you know?"

"I love garage screamo!" Mikayla tried to jump in the conversation.

"Really?" Sean instantly reversed his attention to Mikayla. "I wish you could see us, but the rest of the band is still in Wisconsin."

**Shoot! I didn't mean for the story to get this far in this chapter. Oh, well. More for you now. I promise I will be updating faster. Promise. Keep reviewing, I hope! You guys have been great! Hope to get the same response I've been getting!**


	6. Will You Marry Me?

**Okay, next chapter! I'd rather be doing this than an unnecessary program for Java, so I'm doing this. Let's hope it's as decent as last chapter.**

Sean's attention began flip-flopping between Samantha and Mikayla for a few minutes, with Sam wanting a picture of Hannah, and Mikayla just wanting Sean. Mikayla would say anything to keep his attention.

"So, what's your favorite screamo band?" Sean asked Mikayla.

"Me? Umm, well, yours?" Mikayla tried to cover up.

"You don't listen to screamo do you?" Sean inquired, already annoyed.

"Well, kind of …" Mikayla desperately racked her brain for a reasonable excuse for lying to a fan.

"So, Hannah, how about that picture for Sam?" Sean immediately turned back to Miley, completely ignoring Mikayla again.

"But Sean!" Mikayla tried to regain his attention, but he had already started talking to Miley.

"Samantha. Get next to Hannah Montana. Say cheese!" Mikayla finally gave up and stomped off to her dressing room.

"I give up! Anyway, I have to get onstage. I am the opening act, if anyone cares." No one did.

"Cheese!" Sam said.

"Thanks sweetie! I've really enjoyed hanging out with you, but I've got to go to my dressing room to get ready! See you later!"

"OMG! It's Jason Dolley! Jason! Come back! I need a picture of you! You don't know it, but we're going to get married!" It was obvious that Sam didn't mind much that Hannah had to leave; she was already on her way to find Jason. Miley tried to scurry away, but she was caught by Sean.

"Hey, Hannah." Sean said.

"Hey yourself." Miley replied. "How's it going?"

"Great, just, I was just wondering if, well, would you marry me?" Sean asked bending down on one knee, and holding in his hand, a, nothing. Before Miley could even comprehend what was going on, he burst out laughing. "Sorry, I just do that in the mall sometimes. Just walk up to a random person and ask if they will marry me."

"Weird. Okay, gotta go." Miley tried to back off slowly. She had heard that's what you do with crazy people.

"Wait. I just, sorry about that, it probably scared you a little, didn't it?"

"Just a little."

"Yeah, people have a tendency to do that. But, I don't know, you're just so pretty that I just," Right then, he took a step toward Miley, putting his arms around her waist, and pulling her closer. Miley was about to lean forward to kiss him, when her dad appeared, as he always did.

"5 minutes 'till showtime, hon."

"Thanks, dad. Way to ruin the moment. Sorry Sean, I have to get ready for the show. See you at intermission?" Miley asked, batting her eyes.

"Of course." He replied, starting to search backstage for Samantha. Miley rushed to her dressing room, Robbie

"Wait to go, dad. A guy finally likes me, and you have to go and ruin it."

"Sorry bud, but that's my job." At that same moment, Lilly ran up.

"So, how's Sean?" She almost screamed at Miley.

"Perfect, and, we almost kissed!" Miley screamed right back.

"Eep! That's so cool! Is he coming at intermission?"

"I hope so, I asked him to. He is so cute!"

"I know!"

"2 minutes until Showtime, Miss Montana." A worker reminded her.

"Yay! Now you get to hear my Sean song!"

"Yay! Knowing you, it's gonna be great! Good luck!"

"Thanks!" Miley squealed, giving Lilly a huge hug. She heard Mikayla introducing her.

"And now, the person you really want to hear, I don't know why, but you do, my 'friend', Hannah Montana!"

"Hey there, Detroit! Are you ready to rock tonight?" Miley asked the excited crowd. She was answered with a resounding scream. "I hope so, because I sure am! This song is one I wrote recently about a guy I kinda like." She began, but couldn't take her mind off of Sean, and kind of rushed her song in anticipation of her obvious kiss with him.

"I've got my sights set on you, and I'm ready to aim…"

"Thanks, guys! You are awesome! Go buy some food and t-shirts, while I take a break!"

Miley couldn't get off the stage fast enough. She rushed off to her dressing room, excited to see Sean again. Before she got there, she got the sudden urge to rub it in Mikayla's face that Sean liked her better. She rushed to her dressing room, and before knocking, she noticed that the door was halfway open. She heard people talking.

"I was just wondering if, well, would you marry me?" She heard someone with Sean's voice asking someone. Miley then saw Sean, on one knee, asking Mikayla the same question he had asked Hannah a few minutes ago. Immediately, he started laughing. Probably at how many girls had fallen for that stupid joke. Mikayla started laughing, too.

"Yeah, you know how it is; you have to suck up to the lead act in order to get to the really cute one." Sean had her in the palm of his hand. Miley ran to her dressing room, devastated. She had no idea how she was going to get over this. Especially when she only had a few minutes until she had to be back onstage.

**How was that? If you don't review, I won't know. I need reviews! I technically didn't get any reviews for that last chapter. I got like 60 hits, so I better get at least 5 reviews for this chapter. Please? It's not that hard! I need reviews! Even bad ones!**


	7. Mikayla's POV

**Okay, guys, I didn't think I would have to resort to begging, but, PLEASE!!! Please, please review! I only got 2 reviews for the last chapter! I need more! At least 5? I'm gonna be in Ohio for the weekend, so I won't be able to update, but if I come back, and my inbox has a good amount of reviews in it, and I don't have too much homework, and driver's training doesn't kill me, then I'll update ASAP. Please! Thanks to BoredHpFan, I'm trying to update as fast as I can, but this is as fast as I can. If only I wasn't totally in love with my real-life Sean, this would be easier! On to the story! Why not start off with Mikayla's POV?**

Yay! I can't believe Sean is paying attention to me! The cutest guy in school! Well, of course, he thinks I'm Mikayla, but, on the other hand, he is paying attention to me, and lots of attention at that.

"Yeah, you know how it is; you have to suck up to the lead act in order to get to the really cute one." Sean was so nice, and sweet, and cute! And he only flirted with Hannah to get to me! That explained so much! "And don't tell your friend Michelle, but you're much prettier than her."

"Thanks?" I wasn't sure just how to take that. Does that mean my disguise makes me uglier? I'm the same person; I just have a wig as Mikayla. I thought I looked the same. Hmm.

"I wish I could hang out with you forever. You are so pretty."

"Okay, I get it. I'm pretty. Anything else?"

"Umm," He seemed unable to think of another compliment for Mikayla/me. "I've got to go. Got to find Sam. She's probably gotten herself into loads of trouble."

"Okay, Sean, see you later." He walked off, toward L-whatever her name is with the creepy clown hair, shouting,

"Hey Lola!"

He was probably going to ask her where Sam was. Oh, yeah, her name was Lola. What a lame name. I wondered if he even meant that. But, on the other hand, he thought I was pretty! That has to count for something! I wandered through the backstage area, since I didn't have a song until my song with Hannah in about a half hour. Unfortunately. Until then, I had free roam. My roam brought me to the door to Hannah's dressing room. I didn't expect anyone to be in there, but I heard voices. Being the amateur spy I am, I decided to listen in on the conversation. It sounded like Sean's voice, and a girl's.

"I was just wondering if, well, would you marry me?"

I heard someone with Sean's voice asking someone. Then I saw Sean, on one knee, asking Hannah's friend L-something the same question he had asked me a few moments ago! Immediately, he started laughing. L-whatever her name is started giggling at his stupid joke, too. Just like I had a few minutes ago. How many girls had he gotten with that stupid line, anyway? I couldn't believe it! He flirts with me, then Lo-whatever! How stupid am I, to fall for that, anyway?

"Yeah, you know how it is; you have to suck up to the lead act and opening act in order to get to the really cute one, the best friend." Wait, if he flirted with Lola, and me, that means he flirted with Hannah too! What a jerk! When I get back to school, Miley is going to hear all about this! She may be friends with Hannah, but I can forgiver her for that. She needs to know what a jerk he is!

**I needed some way to write this, so I put it in Mikayla's POV. So, I needed to get another chapter out, so I put out this one in like an hour. Hope it's decent. Please keep reviewing! I NEED reviews! Please? Just press the little purple button, and type something! Please!**


	8. Teamwork

Come on people

**Alright, since I lost pretty much all of my readership from the past like 3 months of not updating, I'm not expecting much anymore. Whatever. Anyway, if you feel like it, review. **

**By the way, for anyone who cares, I finally gave up on my real life Sean! I found a better guy, so, after 3 wasted years of crushing on him, I've given up! Yay!**

**On to the story!**

At School the next day

Miley's POV

"I was just wondering if, well, would you marry me?" I was starting to get tired of that overused line from Sean.

"Weird. Okay, gotta go." I attempted to run off. I only had a few minutes until class, and I was insulted that he thought that I would fall for that line. Again. Even though he didn't know that I had heard it before. Oh, well.

"Wait! Miley! That was exactly what Hannah said when I asked her that! That's so weird!"

"Sure, Sean. Whatever." I really didn't want to be with him right then, but I was also curious about what lies he would have to tell about Hannah. So I decided to ask him, "How was the concert?"

"It was great! Hannah was so nice! And I think that she liked me! Pretty cool, huh?"

"Sure, whatever."

"Well, the thing is, I really like you, Miley. You are so nice, and down to earth, and pretty."

"Really?" I decided to play along. Maybe I could catch him with something. And, since I was an actress at heart, I could definitely pull it off. I also realized something that was a perfect way to catch him in the act.

"Yeah, Hannah is a celebrity, but you, you're real."

"Thanks, Sean, but don't you remember? Hannah Montana is my CLOSE PERSONAL FRIEND. It's almost as if we are the same person. We tell each other everything. As soon as it happens. And do you know what happened at the concert Sean?"

"No?" Sean started to look a little anxious.

"Well, as soon as Hannah sang a song, dedicated to you, I must point out, she heard you talking to someone else. Using the same stupid line you used on me-Hannah! I mean Hannah!"

"Really? She heard that?"

"Yeah." I heard a voice behind me. "And, my close personal friend Mikayla, told me all about you flirting with Hannah, and that L-whatever girl! Yeah!"

"Girls, you know I would never intentionally do anything to hurt you, right?"

"Well, we definitely feel hurt." Michelle responded. "Right, Miley?"

"Yeah, hurt."

"And now, you are gonna feel some hurt, too." I jumped forward some, just to scare him, and it worked. He was running for the hills before I even landed. I hi-fived Michelle. "You found out about his stupid line?"

"Yeah. He tried to do it this morning to me, and I didn't know what to do about it. I was glad to help you with your little plan."

"Thanks so much. I was hoping it would work. And thanks to you, it did!"

"No problem." Mikayla replied.

"And to think that I wrote a song about him."

"Wait, you wrote a song? What's it called."

For some reason, I had a huge lapse in judgment, and responded, "See You Again." Michelle then started to pressure me to sing a few bars of it. I told her the point of the song, then sang, "The last time, I freaked out, I just kept looking down…"

"Wasn't that the song that Hannah Montana sang at the concert?"

**Darn it, Miley accidentally told Michelle about Hannah's secret! Or maybe not! Depends on how many reviews I get! If I get enough for either telling or not telling, that's what I'll do the next chapter on that. And, sorry for not updating enough. **


	9. LILLY!

Alright, guys, I didn't notice until just now that I accidentally put Mikayla's name instead of Michelle for last chapter

**Alright, guys, I didn't notice until just now that I accidentally put Mikayla's name instead of Michelle for last chapter! Oops! I guess no one noticed, though! **

**I hope that I can get a few more reviews with this chapter! Please tell me what you think so far, good, bad, none of the above, anything! I need reviews!**

**Okay, so I haven't updated in forever!! I know!! Sorry, but there has been tons of homework from school, and tons of drama. On a sidenote, I'm over my real Sean!! I'm on to a new guy, who my friends are totally going wierd over. I think he actually likes me!! My first boyfriend! Sad, I know. Yay!!**

Miley's POV

"Isn't that the song that Hannah Montana sang at the concert?"

Oh no! I let the secret slip! Almost! One misspoken word here and I could be busted! Okay, let's see. Michelle knows that Hannah sang that song at the concert. She knows that I'm close personal friends with Hannah Montana. I could say that I helped write the song, but, darn! I said that Hannah wrote it at the concert! But if I said that at the concert, that means that Michelle wasn't there! She wouldn't have heard it!

"How would you know? You weren't there."

"Yeah, I wasn't. But,"

"But what? How could you have heard that song?"

Michelle's POV

Oh, no! I let the secret slip! Almost! One misspoken word here and I could be busted! Let's see. I shouldn't know about the song, but Mikayla would. How would I know then? Of course!

"Well, Mikayla, my close personal friend, told me about that song! But she hated it, because, I mean, Hannah Montana sang it!"

"Hey! What's wrong with Hannah Montana? And that song?"

"Other than the fact that she has no talent, no personality, and is such a jerk? But, why did she sing it if it's your song?"

Miley's POV

Again! Now what? I really don't know how to get out of this one. She doesn't seem like a Hannah fan, so I'm not sure I should tell her, but –

"Miley!"

I was interrupted by Lilly, accompanied by, guess who, Sean. And they were holding hands! Not just normal hand-holding, but interlaced fingers! Yeah, that far.

"Lilly?" I asked. "What are you doing with him?"

"What? You didn't hear? Sean and I are going out now!"

"Can we talk? In private? Michelle, come with me." I demanded, furious.

As soon as we were out of earshot of Sean, I screamed,

"How could you? He's using you!"

"Is not! He explained it to me. He had to use Hannah and Mikayla to get to Lola!"

"What did you just say? Your name is Lilly." Michelle asked.

"Oh, right. He had to use all three of them, to get to me!"

"Sure, if that even made sense." I put in.

"Yeah, he told me that, too. I hit him." Michelle informed Lilly.

"When did he tell you that?" Lilly asked.

"Fifth period. Why?"

"Because he asked me out in fourth."

"See Lilly! I told you! He's using you!"

"No, he's not! He just, just, I don't know! But he's so cute!"

"And so is a mountain lion, but you don't pet it!" I yelled.

"I don't care anymore, Miley! I like him! And I don't care if he doesn't like me! As long as he's going out with me, I'll be there."

"But, Lilly! You're just gonna be arm candy!"

"Well, at least I'll be sweet, unlike you, who's jealous, and mean, and augh!"

"That doesn't even make sense!" I yelled back.

"I don't need to make sense! I'm upset!"

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

**Sorry, guys, I had a whole chapter ready for ya like 3 weekends ago, but then I got inspired for a new chapter, so I had to rewrite the whole stinking chapter, and then another chapter came out! I think this one was the best, though. **

**And this is getting kinda Sean based. Sorry, but I needed to get this Sean stuff out of my system.**

**Next chapter will be more Mikayla getting her side of the story out to Miley, or something like that, we'll see. That's how this chapter was supposed to be. Oh, well. **

**Review! Please! I need it! And I don't know why I'm updating in the middle of the week, since no one will read it, then, but, at least I'm getting it out there!**


End file.
